narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuichi Uzumaki
is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He's considered to be one of the most talented and well-known ninjas, even by people from other villages. Entrusted with completing various village-on-the-line matters, coupled with his desire to protect someone he grew to call his friend and younger brother, Naruto Uzumaki, Yuuichi initially succumbed to pure pressure and, as a result, developed a strong desire for power in order to ensure the successes of the two, which led to him walking down a path of conquest for strength and shouldering everything by himself, until his eventual rescue by Naruto and Itachi. He then proved to be a major contributor to attaining justice and winning the great war, in which he became world-famous afterwards. Everything encountered in his life later accumulated to him becoming a better person with a more mature understanding of being a ninja, which prompted him to make it his resolve to work hard, not only for the village, but for continued peace and the greater good of the world. Background Early Life Yuuichi's birth has always been shrouded in mystery despite the best efforts of everyone around him trying to figure it out, with the only thing known currently being the strange occurrence involving him in the latter stages of the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha. Later on, found by a passing-by Orochimaru, Yuuichi was then taken into his custody due to the various consequences of the attack, along with the apparent death of his parents, which led to Orochimaru taking Yuuichi in and treating him like his very own son. Growing up under the tutelage of one of the Legendary Sannin, along with the Hokage-in-place, Yuuichi was taught and later became well-versed in the matters of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and to an extent, genjutsu, gaining respect from others with his exceptional skills and prowess in the process. It was at this time that his overwhelming talents were shown throughout the trainings, and that potential later led to him being branded as a prodigy by various higher-ups and lower-ranked ninjas of Konoha alike. However, as with the coin, there's always a flip side with everything, namely the various reactions from the children of the village regarding Yuuichi. While some did see him as a ninja with sky-high hopes, the majority saw him as an over-exaggerated individual owing due to his connections with his adoptive father and, mainly, the Third, calling Yuuichi the Hokage's dog. This situation proved to be somewhat vital in his youth as he was forced to be alone, with only training and his close ones the things he only knew of back then. One day while returning home from training, Yuuichi came across a being-beaten-by-4-people Naruto, prompting him to step in and help him. After having repelled the gang by swiftly striking them with the kunai, Yuuichi and Naruto then started a conversation. Seeing Naruto puzzled by the surprise due to Yuuichi's attempt at helping him and not distancing himself away, Yuuichi said to him that he was also once all alone, not really having friends and all, but thanks to a certain someone, he came to realize the miracles of it, and regardless of who Naruto was, he wouldn't say no to him just because of what people said, thought, and how they treated him, noting that the most important thing for a person was who they indeed were, not the one people made them to be, making Naruto cry out of joy as it was the first time someone indeed came in and stretched out a hand for him. Curious as to why Naruto was so happy, Yuuichi went on to ask, only to be stopped by his fear of being late for his returning time. In the end, Yuuichi told Naruto his name - but not the surname, with his reason being that surnames had nothing to do with who one really was - before asking the latter's in return, stating they would, for certain, meet again before leaving. From then on, whenever he saw Naruto pulling pranks, Yuuichi would come in to stop Naruto. Although sometimes the interruption was effective as Naruto decided to go elsewhere, escaping Yuuichi, under normal circumstances, it would just be to no avail, ending in Yuuichi chasing and scolding Naruto afterwards, followed by them having a talk before parting ways, but again, the other days that came after, the pranks would continue, and for a while, this became an everyday-life activity for both the former and the latter. It was also at this time that Yuuichi became more and more close to Naruto, coming to regard him as his little brother, while becoming all the more curious as to why people resented him that much. Meeting the Two Uchihas A while later, an 8-year-old Yuuichi stumbled across - meaning walked into - someone who'd play an influential role in his life by chance, Itachi Uchiha. After the apologises from both sides and Itachi helping Yuuichi pack his fallen stuff, the two then went separate ways, but not before smiling for some unknown reason, as if they knew meeting each other again was a certainty, and that the felt a peculiar familiarity with each other. Later, with them their respective houses, they started recalling the events that unfolded between the two, as though if was so long when it was really a short one, before going and doing what they had to. Yuuichi then noted Itachi was someone special, while telling himself they would at least see each other again, not knowing is was indeed bound to happen, and in just a few days. Seven days after the Itachi meeting, Yuuichi accompanied his adoptive father to the Uchiha residence as per both the Third Hokage and Orochimaru's tellings, stating he would meet someone great there, and unknowningly to him at that moment, it was indeed who he just got to see a week prior, Itachi Uchiha. After arriving at the place and seeing a certain someone's face, Yuuichi was shocked, so as Itachi. Asked by a surprise Orochimaru, Yuuichi told him they had met before, in a silly moment before laughing, bringing out a laugh from the Third, who said it was like a destiny as he intended them to meet anyway. From then, after both the two had already gone into the main house for discussions, Yuuichi and Itachi decided to take time and talk about each other. It was here that Yuuichi was also taught the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, as a "gift of encounter" by Itachi. Later on, late into the morning, Yuuichi also met a returning-from-a-mission Shisui Uchiha, who he went in the say hello out of mannerism, surprising the latter. After the introduction, all of them them had a discussion, with Shisui in particular taking the mic out of Yuuichi, much to the lattter's, somehow, joy. The talk continued into the day, before the three of them left the residence for a brief walk. Outside, while strolling around the village and nearby places, the three came across a pranking Naruto, prompting Yuuichi to bring Naruto to come to a halt, but it ended in somewhat a failure as Naruto went away, saying he'd pull more of it somewhere. Preparing to jet off, Yuuichi was stopped by Shisui, who said sometimes peolple just wanted attention, and that it was important that Yuuichi took take care of Naruto well, before smiling, noting that Yuuichi was a special guy, as he seemed to hold no grudge to the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails at all, a thought shared by Itachi. Returning from the walk, the group saw a bullied woman, who was being picked on by a gang of men. Enraged, Yuuichi charged in without listening to a speaking Shisui, who noted he was gonna finish it, all the while preparing to use the technique he'd just learned. With it as a diversion, Yuuichi swiftly took care of the gang via a series of soft impacts from his kunai, scaring them away. In awe of Yuuichi's skills and bigger-than-his-body heart, Shisui commented he was incredible, seeing him as a rare unknown prodigy with kind heart, to which Itachi pointed out it was because of his continued out-of-the-village-for-a-while missions that Shisui didn't know Yuuichi. Dumbfounded, a screwed Shisui then asked Itachi who Yuuichi was. Unwilling to tell Shisui, as he didn't want to see Shisui view Yuuichi in a different way, Itachi just said it didn't matter who he was, and that what really counted was who he actually was, to which Shisui agreed. After clearing the matter and later finishing their discussion, the three of them then returned to the Uchiha house. Already in the evening and with everything done on the other side, Yuuichi then returned home, but not before waving goodbye to Itachi and Shisui, with a young Sasuke Uchiha on the watch. Shisui later placed a bet on Itachi that Yuuichi would be a valuable asset, both as a man and a ninja, to Konoha, to which Itachi played along, saying he'd be willing to treat Shisui to a week's worth of food it he was right despite having the same idea as Shisui, who said the meeting they had today felt as if it was destined, and that he'd started to see Yuuichi as someone close, not a stranger anymore, much like Itachi's view. In the middle of walking home after sending off the Third Hokage, Yuuichi questioned Orochimaru about the comversation he had while at the Uchiha residence, to which Orochimaru just said it was an annual meeting between them all. Knowing there was something behind but realizing asking would be going too far, Yuuichi then stopped there, making it look like he was satisfied with the answer, telling what he was thinking before to Orochimaru - it'd be great to have such a meeting everyday, as he would then have a chance to meet both Itachi and Shisui on a daily basis, bringing out a smile from him. It was later revealed he did overhear the conversation between the three men after having come back from the walk, but his young age rendered him not being able to understand the words discussed, leading him to disregard the things said by them until his teen years, something proven to be a costly mistake in his part later as time passed by. Into the Anbu Organization After his Academy graduation, due to an unprecedented shortage of Anbu ninjas due to various reasons, as per Orochimaru's advice, Yuuichi decided to undergo the test for Anbu qualification. Passed with flying colors as expected, hopes for him were inevitably high, as after that, he - later promoted as Anbu Captain a year after the test and Anbu trial's conclusion - would then be assigned to countless stakes-were-high missions, and that failure was not to be tolerated. Here, Yuuichi was, according to the work-as-a-group nature of Anbu operations, teamed up with the close friend he met since in the younger days, Takuya Hyūga, the second-best shinobi - score-wise - to pass the Anbu qualification, just behind Yuuichi, thus forming the renowned Team Yuuichi under the stewardship of, obviously, Yuuichi. The team would go on to complete various high-ranking missions, share their thoughts regarding matters far and wide and enjoy a sworn brothers-level relationship, strengthening their bonds to new heights, all the while making each other life-long rivals. It was here within the Anbu ranks that Yuuichi came to know more about the expected-since-the-news-of-qualification-leaked-out Itachi and Shisui - now recruited as an Anbu Captain - both waiting with open arms. Since then, aside from with his usual team set-up, doing missions with the two Uchihas would prove to be a common occurrence in life, both due to the understandings within them and their highly coveted skills. In this particular situation, Takuya'd normally be teamed up with other teams meant to be assigned to dangerous or vital missions, effectively increasing the chances of ending missions on noth ends on a high. Although Yuuichi's mission completion rate was always at 100%, with more missions accomplished, the pressure became all the more tolling on Yuuichi's body, so much that his relationship with Naruto somewhat suffered a deterioration, but only to a small degree, as Yuuichi'd still try to spend his spare time doing stuff with Naruto, just not to the same lengths as prior. It was also due to the pressure of completing the goals that Yuuichi's genuine desire for power just to protect Naruto, everyone and everything started to slowly develop into pure carving for strength, something not initially noticed by others near him until later in the future. Three-Way Battle Campaign Information to be added within a specified amount of time. Conflict Against Kirigakure Two years after the half-win-half-stalemate against Kumogakure and Iwagakure, Konoha once again found themselves in a war situation stemming from an attempted invasion of Kirigakure, who was looking to gain advantage of Konoha's weakened state from the last major battle and finally pan out their authority along the coastal lines of the Land of Fire. Met with the prospect of going into fighting again, Konoha mobilized a small-yet-capable army - comprised mainly of Anbu members - to combat the enemies, and thus Yuuichi, along with Takuya, Itachi, and Shisui were called to the frontlines again, with each commanding a separate squardron for speedy results in hopes of making sure the war wouldn't go down to the wire. With the battle commencing, more jōnin and lesser-ranked ninjas were additionally sent to cement Konoha's defensive lines, and with that done, the fight along the borders began, with Yuuichi acting as Konoha's deputy main flank-attacking unit captain under Shisui's command. During the latter stages of the conflict, Yuuichi, alongside Itachi and Shisui, was tasked with inflitrating the lands under Kiri's control and sever the enemies' communation lines in an attempt to put a stop to the opponents, forming the provisional Communication Severing Unit under the leadership of Shisui Uchiha in the process. Deep into the Kiri territory, with the mission almost at its successful conclusion, the group was found out due to Yuuichi's mistake stemming from his kind nature, as he allowed an enemy to escape without his knowing, leading to the situation they were currently in. Surrounded by a high number of Kiri-nin and Yuuichi having said his sorry, the team then tried their best to break through the predicament at a decent progression rate, resulting in the enemy ranks suffering heavy losses, and this was despite their main goal being to get way as fast as possible, showing the capabilities of the three men to its fullest. Almost free from the enemy clutches, the men then took a deserved rest before continuing their intended mission; cut the opponents' communication lines, all the while avoiding the Kiri shinobi, making it feel like the three had escaped. Finished with destroying the final Kirigakure communication base and preparing to head back, they were put under the fierce assault from various high-ranking Kiri ninjas, including the Mizukage of that time, forcing Shisui to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan, much to Yuuichi and Yagura's, along with his men's, shock. Not wanting to create a scene, Shisui resorted to using his Mangekyō's ability - Kotoamatsukami - at Yagura to try and persuade him letting them go was the best option right now by implementing a false memory regarding the potent prowess of his Mangekyō Sharingan. The move was met with astounding success as Yagura ordered his men to retreat, stating they had no hope going against the strength of the Mangekyō Sharingan, a saying the Kiri-nin took to heart as they fell back, aside from the one man filled with revenge at seeing his brother, another Kiri ninja, die, prompting him to attack Shisui, disregarding Yagura's order to withdraw. His strike however, fell to a leaping-in-to-defend Yuuichi, who felt it was right for him to redeem himself after the earlier blunder. Angered at the sight he just saw, Shisui went into a blind rage, ferociously cutting down various incoming enemy shinobi, while tortuning the one who struck Yuuichi to death. Woken to consiousness by an alive Yuuichi, Shisui then ordered a general retreat, and the unit went back to Kohona, only to find out they had won the battle long before the destruction of the final camp, leading Shisui to storm out of anger all the while mourning that Yuuichi wouldn't have had to suffer due to the injury like he did had only they been informed of the village's triumph. Further information and/or data modification pending for the time being. Personality Information still pending at the very moment. Appearance As stated by many girls of the village, Yuuichi has the look of a cool teenager, coupled with a charming appearance. His eyes are brown with black being the color of his iris, in addition to these eye traits, its overall shape somewhat resembles that of a hawk, providing him with even more "charm", as once uttered by even the Fifth Hokage herself. One of his unique traits is his dark-blue, straight-up hair. Also, he is quite easily recognizable due to all of these special characteristics given to him by his parents, although their identities are still shrouded in mystery. Actually, Yuuichi's popularity with literally everyone, especially the girls, is easily evidenced by the continued soaring popularity of his since the defeat of Pain that the current third-best-selling wallpaper of Konoha is indeed the Yuuichi one, named Starfall - Yuuichi's Brilliance, eclipsing the highly well-known-and-adored Uchiha Brothers, 4th-ranked as of now, and only trumped by the can-basically-be-found-in-almost-every-single-house second-best Hokage Reunited, with first place now being, obviously, the universally loved Naruto the Savior, which is also the current best-seller in the shinobi world. Yuuichi's everyday clothes consist of a dark-grey scarf with brown at the edge of it, a grey shirt along with black pants, and a scarf-like color boots. While extremely durable and even able to deflect some damage off, the suit was also all designed to make Yuuichi feel as mobile in battles as possible. Aside from wearing it in everyday lives, he also normally dons this suit while going out for battles and missions, thanks in no small part to both the favorable design and how quality-laden the clothes indeed are. On official missions and vital meetings however, Yuuichi will usually dress himself in the standard jōnin attire; a Konoha flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeved shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. Although the jacket doesn't really provide Yuuichi with the mobility as much as his favorite clothes, he's noted that the suit is well made and well suited to every circumstance nontheless. Although Yuuichi can normally be seen wearing his everyday clothes, in some rare occasions he would also don his signature casual attire. The clothes, by itself, consist of a long-sleeved, black-colored shirt and pink trousers, completed with blue-and-white shoes. It is usually worn while Yuuichi goes to malls or parties, as as stated by him, it suits those situations more. Abilities Information still pending currently. Chakra and Physical Prowess Information still pending currently. Ninjutsu Information still pending currently. Taijutsu Information still pending currently. Dōjutsu Information still pending currently. Senjutsu Information still pending currently. Intelligence Information still pending currently. Stats Stats table still pending currently.